


Photographs in Class

by llcflms



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, ao3 pls, no beta we die like ichiru, set sometime in memories timeline, somewhat canon compliant except they have phones, why tf can't i call her kuran yuki wtf, zeki is dumb as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Yuki fucks up and sends a nude to Zero.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Zeki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Photographs in Class

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do Kinktober but then I got bored and I gave up. This was supposed to be for the prompt "Photography/Nudes" I think? 
> 
> Anyway what is proofreading.

Zero is nodding off. Yuki is sure of that from the way his head lolls forward, even with his hand propping it up. He’s probably exhausted from working all night. Hunting Level Es has gotten harder and harder recently and on top of it all, Zero is adamantly dedicated to his job, especially as the time for him to step up as the President of the Association draws closer and closer. At times like this, Yuki is left miserably bored at home. 

Ai is asleep right now, after having exhausted herself from finishing a whole manga series Ichijou had kindly lent her recently. Vampire society had been surprisingly uneventful recently. Yuki had merely attended the usual weekly meetings and she only had to greet a couple of aristocrats who dropped by to greet her in the past month or two. With the severe lack of things she has to do right now, the only thing she has to keep herself occupied is Zero— watching him through the butterfly familiar she has following him, that is. She wonders if she’s being a little creepy— like a certain someone who surfaces in her mind— but Zero had never said anything about it. He lets her familiar follow him about everywhere— to him home, his bedroom, his bathroom even (though Yuki is considerate enough not to watch, as much as she wants to). When he’s at work, he’s fine with her familiar perching atop his head. Most of his subordinates and colleagues know that he’s getting blood from the Kuran princess anyway. But Yuki’s unsure what the situation is in college, so whenever Zero attends class, her familiar stays by a window or by the ceiling, far away not to be noticed, close enough for her to get a perfect few of Zero’s features. 

Right now, Zero is clearly sleepy, bored, or both. He doesn’t seem to be paying attention to the lecture. Yuki knows he is simply attending these classes for the sake of obtaining relevant and helpful information regarding vampires as the future President of the Hunter’s Association. He’s not personally invested in this and he spends most of his class time sleeping. She supposes nothing has changed much from high school.

But somehow, knowing that Zero, her current source of entertainment, is bored as well simple serves to heighten her boredom. 

She pulls out her phone and sends a quick text. 

_ Zerooooooo~ What are you doing? _

It’s a couple of heartbeats before he replies. She sees him pull out his phone and fiddle with it out in the open. Would it hurt for him to be a little more subtle?

_ In class. Shouldn’t you know that? _

Well, he’s not wrong. 

_ Is it fun? _

_ Oh, sure. I’m having the time of my life here. _

Yuki chuckles. He doesn’t look like he’s having the time of his life. His expression has barely changed from before. Yuki wonders if anything she says would get it to change. 

_ Of course. I know you love classes!  _

A dumb lie— the epitome of ridiculousness. She watches as Zero reads the message, hoping to see a look of befuddlement or annoyance cross his face. But nothing does. As blank as ever, he types out his reply. 

_ You know I don’t _ . 

Yuki pouts. That didn’t work, though somehow it doesn’t surprise her. She thinks hard again. There has to be  _ something  _ that would get a reaction out of him. After a couple of heartbeats, an idea surfaces in her mind. She positions her phone at a high angle and makes a pose— fingers out in a peace sign, cheeks puffed, tongue stuck out and eyes crossed. She takes a quick photo and sends it to him. 

_ I’m so cute!  _

She watches Zero closely. He stares at his phone, eyes cold and unblinking before he types something out. 

_ Disgusting _ . 

And then, a couple of seconds later,  _ I’m keeping that for future blackmail. _

Yeah. She should have expected that. This is Zero after all. She’s sure that if she sent this to Kaname, she would have gotten a short chuckle out of him, while he plans to build something to enshrine that photo in. Yuki shakes her head. This is better. 

She thinks hard again. A funny (and cute) photo didn’t work. Would something else do, she wonders. She continues watching Zero, whose eyes have not left his phone ever since she sent the photo. She wonders what he’s looking at— her familiar isn’t at an angle which allows her to look into his screen. Could he be looking at the photo still? Maybe he’s waiting for her to reply. Zero is such a hard person to navigate around, especially in a romantic relationship. She never really knows what gets a rise out of him. 

  
Her head pauses, body sitting upright. She looks around the place. She’s alone. She doesn’t hear or see Ai around. To be safe, she gets up from her seat and pads softly over to the door of her study, before ensuring its securely closed and locked. She doesn’t hear anyone outside either. She’s alone. 

She returns to her desk and takes a seat. She loosens the top few buttons of her blouse, enough to reveal as much cleavage as she could, before she takes another picture from a high angle. She sends it quickly and turns her attention back to Zero. 

Zero’s face is as emotionless as always but she could see his body stiffen at the picture. He sits straighter, fingers clenched tighter around his phone than before. He then types a reply. 

_ What are you doing?  _

_ Giving you some motivation.  _

_ This is barely motivation. There’s nothing to see. _

Seriously, what did she expect from Kiryuu Zero? 

She scowls at him. Zero’s attention is still on the phone, fingers fiddling with the screen. His body is a little hunched now, his head closer to his phone. Then, she receives another message. 

_ If you’re going to give me some motivation, at least do it properly. _

That jerk.

She wonders why she is even dating this man. 

But if he’s asking for more, it means she’s getting somewhere. 

She undoes the remaining buttons of her blouse. She’s about to take a photo before she stops. She shrugs the blouse off her shoulders, letting them hang by the sleeves bunched around each of her elbows. She takes the photo and sends it quickly.

She turns her attention back to Zero, who’s leaning back into his seat now. He staring at his phone so blatantly and Yuki wonders how he’s even getting away with it. One of his hands rubs his neck, right where his tattoo is. She knows he’s received the photo when she sees an eyebrow of his rising. 

His reply comes a while later, a little longer than the rest took to arrive.

_ You really are flat. _

Yuki wishes her familiar has the ability to punch Zero right in the face. Unfortunately, there’s only so much a butterfly can do. 

Scowling, Yuki discards her blouse entirely and makes a quick work of her bra. She tosses it aside and takes another photo. This time, she bends forward, sticking her chest out a little as she holds her stomach in. She sends the photo with a huff, before following up with another message. 

_ You still want it though _ . 

This time, she gets a visible reaction from Zero. His eyes widen and both his eyebrows shoot up to his bangs. He clearly hadn’t expected that and Yuki pats herself on her back for a job well done. She’s succeeded in getting what she wanted from him. She wonders how far she can take this. How much can she push Zero? Is there a limit? What happens when she reaches that limit. 

She might as well go all the way. 

She unbuckles her skirt and lets it fall to the floor before she kicks it aside. She undoes her boots and kicks them off with her leggings. Then she takes a seat on her chair and pulls up her phone again. Try as she might, she can’t really fit her whole body into the frame. She ends up sacrificing her head for a nice shot of the whole torso, right up to the mid of her thighs. This should be enough. 

When she sends this photo, Zero is still wide-eyed and perplexed, his mouth hanging open a little. 

When he receives it, his face bursts into red. Yuki can’t stop the laughter that follows. Zero is clearly embarrassed and Yuki wonders if she’s really pushed him too far. He can’t seem to tear his eyes off the photo and Yuki wonders why his reaction now is just so much more intense than before. They’ve been taking blood from each other for so long already, it’s not like it’s their first time— 

She pauses. 

It is the first time. 

She shrieks as she jumps to her feet, dropping her phone loudly on her lacquered tabletop. 

Sure, they’ve drunk blood from each other before and Zero had undone her clothes a little to get better access to her skin, but they’ve never really gone beyond that, have they? He hasn’t actually seen her body before. 

She messed up. She really really messed up. 

She forces to ignore her embarassment, forces herself to pretend that this is all part of the plan, and turns her attention back to Zero, only for it to be her turn to be taken aback. Zero has gotten up in the middle of class and is throwing all of his stuff into his bag. A couple of other students are glancing at him, but most of them seem to know better to bring it up to him— even the lecturer is continuing his lecture as if nothing is going on, but Yuki can see the way his wavering eyes glance in Zero’s direction here and then. 

As Zero turns to leave the classroom, he fiddles with his phone and in a matter of seconds, Yuki’s phone beeps in. She picks it up, only for her eyes to double the moment she sees his message. 

  
_ I’m on my way _ . 


End file.
